Le triangle amoureux se révèle hors-série
by lili62640
Summary: La fiction parle des Acteurs de la célèbre série Vampire Diaries. Elle met en place le triangle amoureux Ian/Nina/Paul. Il y aura bien-sûr d'autres personnages au fur et à mesure comme Candice Accola, Michael Trevino, Julie Plec, Steven.R McQueen et bien d'autres. Avec qui Nina finira t-elle ?
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

**Pdv de Nina Dobrev:**  
Aujourd'hui était le jour A. Ma nouvelle vie allait commencer.. J'avais étais appelé par Julie Plec, la productrice et scénariste. Elle m'avait contacté pour deux rôles importants dans la série: Katherine Pierce alias Katherina Petrova et Elena Gilbert. J'avais tout de suite accepté puisque cela allait relancer ma carrière et j'adorais l'idée de jouer deux personnages différents au même physique.  
Je me leva donc de mon petit lit douillet qui je n'allais pas mentir me manquerait horriblement comme chaque jours et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je me déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Grâce à ça j'allais être en forme car les douches me réveillent toujours.  
Une fois sortie de là, j'enroula une serviette autour de ma poitrine et me sécha les cheveux. Dès qu'ils furent séchés, je les boucla pour rendre mon air sérieux et déterminé. Je tourna la tête et attrapa ma petite robe noire ni trop longue ni trop courte et l'enfila. Avant de partir, je me fis un léger maquillage car je n'aimais pas trop paraitre vulgaire surtout à un rendez-vous professionel.  
Il était enfin l'heure d'y aller. Je démarra alors et partis en direction du rendez-vous.

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
La pression était en moi.. Je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever malgré mon habitude dans les castings. Je m'étais inscris à cette audition i mois environs. Je postais pour le rôle de Damon Salvatore, un vampire plutôt froid et distant buvant du sang humain sans remord qui deviendrait alors plus doux lorsqu'il rencontrerait Elena. On m'avait dit que le casting des filles était déjà clôt. J'arrivais alors dans cette grande salle qui avait pas mal d'espace et vit que tout le monde était déjà réunit sur des fauteuils.  
- Suis-je en retard ? Demandais-je alors à Julie.  
Celle-ci me fit un non de la tête ce qui me rassura d'ailleurs.  
- On est tous en avance. On attend juste l'actrice qui jouera Elena.  
Je passa alors un petit regard sur ma montre et vit que j'étais bien en avance ce qui m'étonnait car je n'avais pas l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure.  
Je tourna la tête pour voir si il y avait du monde et vit qu'effectivement ça allait être dur. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, en train de réaliser que si j'avais ce rôle, tout allait changer à nouveau.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et...  
Suite au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapitre One

**Note de l'auteur:** Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma nouvelle fiction!

**Review: Joleplante: **Merci beaucoup pour ton avis! Je tiens par contre à préciser que c'était un prologue donc moins long qu'un chapitre.. Et je suis très contente de savoir que ma fiction est intéressante.

_Chapitre One:**  
**_

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et mon coeur fit un saut. Je venais de rencontrer la perle rare, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Elle était brune, les cheveux bouclés, son corps était simplement parfait, sa poitrine n'était ni trop petite ni trop grosse et elle possédait de longues fines jambes. Enfin.. Elle était juste parfaite!  
Je la vis s'approcher de nous, je pouvais apercevoir ses fines lèvres parfaitement dessinées avec son magnifique regard extrêmement craquant aux yeux noisettes. Quand elle afficha son premier sourire, je fondis littéralement. Ses dents étaient d'une grande blancheur digne de Colgate et ses fossettes se dévoilaient enfin.  
Bref.. En therme j'étais sous le charme de cette jeune-femme. Je savais qu'elle était l'actrice qui jouerait Elena Gilbert et Katherine Pierce.. Je voulais dire à Julie qu'elle avait fait un très très bon choix et que même si je n'étais pas sélectionné pour le rôle de Damon Salvatore, je suivrais cette série jusqu'à la fin juste pour voir cette déesse à l'écran.  
- Bien.. Comme vous le voyez, Nina Dobrev est enfin arrivée. C'est donc elle qui jouera les deux personnages. Je l'ai repéré dans la série Degrassi et quelque films et je trouve qu'elle est juste brillante. Expliqua Julie Plec.

Je venais tout juste de sortir de rêverie pour en apprendre plus d'avantage sur Nina. Ce qu'expliquait Julie était très intéressant. J'étais impatient de voir son talent en action mais d'abord je devais me concentrer sur mon audition pour avoir le rôle.  
- Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais vous donner les scripts pour passer l'audition. Je tiens aussi à précisé que les filles vont vous aider à apprendre vos textes.  
Je me leva donc et partis chercher le script adapté à mon personnage près de Julie Plec avant de me diriger dans un coin pour être au calme. Quand je vis qu'il y avait plus d'une vingtaines de lignes je commença à m'inquiéter.. Il y avait peu de temps pour apprendre ce texte et j'avais peur de ne rien retenir.

**Eclipse de quelques minutes**.

J'étais en train de mémoriser les cinq premières lignes quand tout à coup une personne se présenta devant moi. Je sentais une odeur de parfum féminin, je releva alors la tête et aperçut Nina. Elle m'avait donc choisit pour m'aider.. Je n'y croyais pas.  
- Ian..? Ian Somerhalder ? Wahou! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre enfin mon personnage préféré de Lost.. Tu as un si grand talent! Je veux t'aider et je veux que tu ai ce rôle!  
Elle me connaissait ? J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire de joie.  
- Je.. Merci.. Souriais-je toujours. Je ne suis pas contre pour l'aide.. J'ai un peu du mal à retenir tout d'un coup. J'ai seulement appris les cinq premières lignes.  
- Alors.. Laisse moi t'interroger..  
J'accepta alors et commença à réciter mes phrases. Je me sentais bien dans ce personnage.. De plus, à l'audition je devais jouer avec un personnage de la série et j'avais choisis Elena.. Alors si je m'entrainais avec Nina, c'était pareil et ça m'aidé vraiment!

**Eclipse d'une demie heure**.

L'audition avait commencé depuis trente minutes et Nina m'avait laissé pour rejoindre la salle. J'étais moins stressé et j'étais beaucoup plus sûr de moi, j'étais confiant.  
- Ian Somerhalder est appelé pour le rôle de Damon Salvatore. Fit une voix inconnue, dans un microphone. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers cette célèbre salle.

**Eclipse de quelques minutes**.

J'étais à présent devant tout le monde, j'avais arboré ma mine sérieuse et confiante.  
- Ian Somerhalder.. Pour quel rôle postez-vous ?  
- Pour Damon Salvatore. Répondis-je d'une voix sereine.  
- Et quel personnage féminin choisiriez-vous ?  
- Elena Gilbert.  
Nina s'approcha alors étant l'actrice jouant ce rôle, elle ne souriait pas, restant sérieuse. Elle était plutôt bonne dans son travaille. C'était à elle de commencer, elle fit semblant d'ouvrir une porte et marcha quelques secondes.

- Stefan ? Es-tu là? Stefan ?  
Je m'avança alors, étant de dos à elle, je devais jouer le vampire arrogant.  
- Stefan n'est pas là.. Mais tu peux l'attendre en ma compagnie.. Je laissa échapper un sourire en coin comme à mon habitude. Tu dois être Elena.. Je m'approcha alors un peu plus.  
- C'es..C'est ça.. Stefan revient bientôt ?  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je fis semblant de l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Je vois que mon frère essaye de se remettre de Katherine..  
Elle m'envoya un regard d'incompréhension, jouant son rôle à la perfection.  
- Katherine Pierce... Son ex..  
Elle secoua alors la tête.  
- Oh je vois.. Vous n'avez pas parlé de ça..  
- Nop. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Eclipse de quinze minutes**.

Nous avions enfin finit la scène, j'étais confiant.. J'avais plutôt bien réussis et cela grâce à Nina. En parlant d'elle, elle avait été brillante, je confirmais les paroles de Julie. Si elle jouait comme ça sur le tournage, la série ferait sûrement un carton!  
- Merci à vous. Julie afficha un sourire de remerciement et je sortis avant de partir prendre l'air.

**Eclipse de deux heures**.

J'étais assis, parmi les autres candidats à avoir posté pour un rôle masculin et attendait que Julie fasse son apparition pour enfin dévoiler les résultats.  
Cela se fit dix minutes plus tard, elle était à présent devant un micro, sur l'estrade.  
- Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous les candidats.. Vous étiez tous brillants mais malheureusement quelques-uns d'entre vous se sont démarqués des autres. Vous avez tous un talent et même si vous n'êtes pas sélectionné, ne baissez pas les bras et continuez dans cette voie! Maintenant.. Place aux résultats.

Je vis les personnes alors défiler pour chaque rôles. Matt Donovan par Zach Roerig, Tyler Lockwood par Michael Trevino, Jeremy Gilbert par Steven , Alaric Saltzman par Matt Davis, Stefan Salvatore par Paul Wesley et j'en passe..  
- Pour le dernier personnage: Damon Salvatore, j'appel..

Suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci de me donner quelques reviews pour avoir des avis.


	3. Chapitre Two

**Note de l'auteur**: Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et merci aux gens qui donnent leurs avis avec les reviews!

**Reviews**: **Jolieplante**: merci beaucoup, je sais que l'on savait déjà la réponse puisque c'est évident.. Mais tant mieux qu'il t'a plut.

**xx-EnjoyTheLife-xx:** Merci j'apprécie ta review, cela me fait plaisir que ça t'a plut et j'espère que ça continuera.

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
Le stress venait de monter en moi.. Les secondes passaient en minutes et les minutes passaient en heures, c'était interminable.  
- Pour le dernier personnage: Damon Salvatore, j'appel.. Ian Somerhalder! Cria Julie.  
Je n'y croyais pas.. J'avais réussi! J'avais décroché le rôle. Je devais immédiatement remercier Nina pour son aide. C'est grâce à elle que je fais maintenant partis de l'équipe!  
Je me leva alors sous les applaudissements et partis vers Julie, prenant sa place quelques instants.  
- Je tiens à tous vous remercier.. Je suis incroyablement surpris. Et puis.. Je n'aurais jamais été pris sans l'aide d'une grande actrice qui a un incroyable talent et qui est sans aucun doute Nina. Alors merci..  
Je descendis l'estrade pour retrouver l'équipe au complet. Je vis alors Nina, la belle créature qui m'avait tapé dans l'oeil.  
- Ce n'était pas nécessaire tout ça.. Souria Nina.  
- Oh si.. Croit-moi! Tout le monde aurait fait pareil à ma place.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma conversation avec celle-ci car Julie se mit à parler.  
- Je tiens à tous vous féliciter.. Nous avons de sacrés talents maintenant et normalement la série devrait faire un carton! En tout cas.. Je vous invite à une petite soirée organisée pour faire un peu plus connaissance, je vous donne rendez-vous ici, ce soir à vingt heures. Ne soyez pas en retard, une limousine viendra vous chercher.

**Eclipse d'une demie heure**.

**Pdv de Nina Dobrev:**  
J'étais à présent chez Candice, nous avions fait connaissance et nous nous entendions super bien. Début d'une amitié? Ce serait fort probable. Elle m'avait proposé de venir me préparer chez elle.  
- Mais Candice.. J'ai pas pris ma robe! Il est bientôt l'heure et je n'aurais jamais le temps! Dis-je affolais.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Nina.. J'ai tout prévu! Tu vas emprunter l'une de mes robes et je t'ai préparé la meilleure.  
Candice avait de la joie dans la voix, en même temps comment ne pas l'être avec cette magnifique vie que nous étions en train de vivre?  
- Je vais commencer par prendre ma douche, où est ta salle de bain ?  
- Elle est juste en face, je sais c'est pratique. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil alors que moi je souriais amusée de la situation.

**Eclipse de trente minutes.**

Je venais de sortir de la douche, quand je regarda l'heure je soupira. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à prendre une douche comme tout le monde. J'y mettais trop de temps mais bon.. Ça en valait la peine puisque je sentais la mangue.  
Candice arriva alors dans la salle de bain sans taper. Je leva alors un sourcil.  
- Imagine je serais encore dans la douche Candice. Tu aurais pu taper non ?  
- Nous sommes entre filles et puis de toute façon tu ne l'es pas.  
Je ferma alors la bouche car je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison, je n'étais pas à l'intérieur et ça en était rassurant.  
- En tout cas, nous avons un point commun puisque nous mettons toutes les deux, deux ans pour se laver. Ria t-elle.  
Je lança mon rire au sien, je savais que j'allais m'entendre avec. Elle était franche, sympas, amusante.  
- Alors.. Où est ma robe ? Demandais-je alors que je reprenais mon souffle et mon sérieux.  
- Juste là..  
J'avais maintenant les yeux écarquillés sur la robe. Elle était d'une beauté.. Juste magnifique. La robe portait la couleur du soleil: Jaune. Elle avait quelques froufrous dans le bas.  
- Au lieu d'être figée, là, à la regarder. Essaye-la ma belle. Fit Caroline.  
Je fis alors ce qu'elle me dit et l'enfila. Je me dirigea de nouveau vers ma blondie et tourna sur moi même.  
- Qu'en dis-tu ? Souriais-je.  
- Alors là! Tu as touché la perfection ! Tu vas faire des ravages. Sautilla Caroline.  
J'afficha un sourire amusé, je n'arriverais jamais à avoir sa beauté, elle était trop belle pour ça.  
- Maintenant. Fit Caroline. Je vais te coiffer et te maquiller. Tu vas me laisser faire car je suis la reine pour ça.  
J'accepta volontiers et laissa libre court à la petite blondinette. Une fois finis, elle m'amena devant le miroir et j'étais bouche bée.  
- Oh mon... Mais c'est magnifique! Tu as un réel talent pour la mode dit donc. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les détails et effectivement tout était parfait.  
Elle m'avait lissé les cheveux pour ensuite me faire un chignon laissant les mèches glisser sur le coin du front. Elle avait finit par me faire une mini tresse entourant ma tête complète.  
Concernant le maquillage, j'adorais puisqu'il était léger. Un rouge à lèvre de couleur rouge clair, une légère trace de crayon noir avec un far à paupière marron clair.  
- Merci.. Candice.. Allez va te préparer.. Tu vas être en retard. Souriais-je.

Comment Ian va réagir ? Nina va taper dans l'oeil de quelqu'un d'autre, qui est-ce ? Candice quand à elle aura répéré quelqu'un mais qui ?  
Suite au prochain chapitre == Merci à ceux qui me donneront des reviews pour avoir des avis.


	4. Chapitre Three

**Note d'auteur: **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction! Xoxo.

**Reviews: jolieplante:** Très mémorable! Nouveau personnage en vue.

**AngelinaHellsworth:** Merci choupinette.

**xx-EnJoyTheLife-xx: **Merci beaucoup et tu as tout à fait raison pour le personnage..

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
Quand j'entendi Julie dire que ce soir il y avait une soirée de prévue, je n'attendis même pas la fin et en même pas trente secondes, j'étais dans la voiture en direction de l'hôtel. Je devai me préparer pour me faire remarquer par Nina.  
J'avais tout d'abord pris ma douche qui me fit du bien après ce stress. Je l'avais évacué lorsqu'ils m'avaient annoncé que j'étais pris pour le rôle.  
J'enfilai ensuite un smoking qui m'allait comme un gant, ça me donnait plus de maturité, plus de sérieux. Et là.. Je cherchais à comment me coiffer ? Je voulai avoir une coiffure différente de tous les jours.. J'optais alors pour une coiffure du matin c'est-à-dire de les mettre dans tous les sens. J'avai entendu dire que les femmes aimaient ça, elles trouvent ça sexy apparemment. Enfin prêt, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Juste à temps c'était parfait.

**Pdv de Nina Dobrev:**  
J'attendais toujours Candice lorsqu'enfin elle arriva habillé d'une magnifique robe violette laissant découvrir l'une de ses fines jambes. Elle était vraiment éblouissante, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.  
- Nina ? Nina? Tu es avec moi? Demanda Caroline à plusieurs reprises, Nina?  
- Euh.. Oui?  
- Comment me trouves-tu alors?  
- Tu es magnifique, éblouissante, je n'ai pas de mot pour te décrire.  
- Merci ma cocotte! Je ne serais jamais aussi belle que toi mais bon.. Allons faire tourner la tête des garçons.. Ria t-elle.  
- Mais je ne... Je ne pus en aucun cas finir ma phrase car elle m'attira dehors pour partir au coin de rendez-vous.

**Eclipse de quinze minutes.**

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
J'arrivais enfin sur le lieu, il y avait déjà Sara Canning, celle qui allait jouer Jenna Sommers et Paul Wesley celui qui allait jouer Stefan Salvatore. Je leur fis un petit signe avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Hey! Cria Paul avant de me faire une étreinte amicale.  
- On est que trois pour le moment ?  
- Yep.. Ils mettent un sacré bout de temps.. Les autres gars doivent se préparer comme des filles ricana Paul.  
Je ne pu que réprimer un rire, lui et moi étions déjà amis, nous nous étions déjà rencontré et je suis content qu'il soit avec moi dans cette série. Je vis alors Paul reprendre un air sérieux et regarder derrière moi.  
- Bah alors Paul.. On voit des fantômes? Me moquais-je en voyant sa bouche ouverte.  
Il ne me répondit pas, je venais de me prendre un sacré vent.. Je voulais lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole mais j'entendis soudain un bruit de talons. Je me tourna alors et vis Candice et Nina.. Et là désastre, j'étais collé à Paul avec la même tête que lui, bouche entre-ouvertes. Je ne pouvais rien faire puisque la beauté de Nina m'envoûtait, elle était si belle dans sa robe jaune, j'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lui sauter dessus. Mais je ne pouvais pas.. Ce serait trop.. Enfin bref.

**Pdv de Paul:**  
Je parlais avec Ian lorsque Nina et Candice arrivèrent. Là, ce fut un choc. J'avais déjà repéré la belle Nina mais là.. Elle était splendide tel un rayon de soleil.. Cela devait être gênant pour elle puisque je bloquais dessus, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher une seule parole ni à détourner mon regard.  
- Hého.. Fit Candice en passant sa main devant mon visage.  
- Ah.. Candice.. Je faisais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Hey Nina.. Souriais-je.  
- Salut Paul.. Ian.. Souria Nina. Elle partit vers Sara pour lui dire bonsoir et discuter avec elle.  
Ian se tourna alors vers moi.  
- Dit moi que tu as vu un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça?  
- Bah non.. Pourquoi verrais-je ça? Demandais-je alors étonné d'une tel question.  
- Tu regardais Nina hein? Chuchota alors Ian.  
- Euh.. Je.. Bah oui.. Elle est magnifique hein?  
- Ecoute mon pote.. C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je l'ai repéré en premier alors..  
Décidément.. Nina était trop belle pour la laisser passer.. Même si Ian était un très bon ami je ne pouvais pas le lui laisser.  
- Rien contre toi t'inquiète pas.. Dis-je alors que la limousine arriva, j'ouvris l'une des portes et m'adressa à Nina. Les femmes d'abords.. Souriais-je.  
- Quel gentleman.. Ricana Nina alors qu'elle montait suivit de Sara et Candice. Malheureusement pour moi, Ian monta en premier et s'installa à côté de Nina. Je tournai alors la tête vers les carreaux teintés et priais pour que les autres arrivent rapidement.  
Pdv de Nina Dobrev:  
J'avais peur que ma coiffure soit en miette. Le doute était en place à cause des deux garçons qui me fixaient tel une proie. J'étais mal à l'aise mais ne le montrait pas, j'utilisais mon travail d'actrice pour ça. Je rentrai alors dans la voiture et vis Ian s'installer à côté de moi. La voiture ne pouvait pas démarrer puisqu'il manquait les autres.  
Je sentis alors un souffle chaud dans mon oreille qui me fit frissonner, Ian était en train de lui lancer quelques mots doux.

- Ah.. Parce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas? Souria Nina.

- Bien-sûr que non.. Mais là.. Tu es wahou.. Murmura t-il.

Je sentis mes joues rosirent, c'était rare qu'on me faisait rougir et pourtant là.. C'était le cas. Je ne savait pas quoi répondre mais la chance me parvint alors quand je me mis à entendre le reste de la bande arriver.

- Bonsoir. Criaient-ils au fur et à mesure que chacun entraient.

**Pdv de Candice:**  
Nous étions enfin devant la salle, la portière s'ouvrit alors et je pus sortir de là. Me dirigeant à l'intérieur, je levais le regard et vis la hauteur de cette demeure. Il y avait un escalier de chaque côtés et beaucoup d'espace libre. C'était très impressionnant. Je m'approchais alors et vis un homme postait à l'entrée.  
- Puis-je avoir votre veste ? Demanda t-il.  
Je laissa échapper un sourire et lui tendit ma veste avant de le remercier.  
J'avais besoin d'une coupe de champagne pour remettre les idées en place. J'avançais alors vers le serveur portant un plateau et me servit sans demander. Peut-être que cela était interdit mais tant-pis.. Alors que j'allais enfin boire ma première gorgée, Julie Plec se mit à crier.  
- Bonsoir à tous.. Bienvenue à cette soirée pour célébrer l'avenir de The Vampire Diaries. Juste avant de vous laisser vous amuser, je vais vous présenter un acteur qui jouera le personnage de Klaus vers la fin de la saison deux. Il sera avec nous sur le plateau pour comprendre l'histoire pour ensuite réussir à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage. Il s'agit de Joseph Morgan.  
Un homme arriva alors, grand aux cheveux blonds sculpté à la perfection avec un visage d'Ange. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie.. C'était d'aller le voir. Et comme je suis Candice Accola, la fille folle prête à tout, j'allais bien-sûr oser. Attendant que les choses reviennent à la normale, je m'avança à petits pas vers celui qui m'intriguait tant..

Comment se déroulera la rencontre de Candice et Joseph? Paul est lui aussi intéressé par Nina, comment se déroulera l'amitié des deux hommes? === Suite au prochain épisode.


	5. Chapitre Four

**Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à rappeler que mon histoire est purement inventée, ce n'est absolument pas leurs vraies vies et je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Je m'en excuse.. Bonne lecture Xoxo!**

**Reviews: AngelinaHellsworth: Tu vas l'avoir ta petite baston! Bonne Lecture Miss.**

**Jolieplante: Merci comme d'habitude pour ta review. Leur relation va se compliquer dans ce chapitre..**

* * *

_Chapitre Four._

**Pdv de Nina Dobrev:**

Après avoir laissé passer tout le monde, je pus enfin sortir de la limousine. Tout le monde était rentré mis à part moi et Paul. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'ailleurs.  
- Ah Nina.. Je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà rentrée puisque je ne t'ai pas vu passer. Mais apparemment non. Souria t-il.  
- Eh bien non.. J'attendais que tout le monde rentre. C'est Julie qui a parlé juste avant non?  
Il hocha la tête comme réponse et me tendit le bras.  
- Vient sinon les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passés.  
Je pris alors son bras puisqu'il avait totalement raison et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.  
L'endroit m'éblouissait, il était tellement grand, éclairé, espacé et la décoration était juste magnifique.. Les meubles étaient colorés de Blanc et de Noir. Le mélange fonctionnait parfaitement.

* * *

**Pdv de Candice Accola:**  
J'étais à présent devant lui, il était beau, sexy dans ce smoking. Je voyais parfaitement ses muscles en dessous de sa veste. Je m'avançais de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à lui.  
- Bonsoir.. Je suis Candice Accola, je jouerais Caroline Forbes dans la série.  
J'avais parlé tellement vite que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il m'ait compris. Je lui tendis finalement une main en attendant qu'il me la prenne.  
- Enchanté Candice.. Il prit ma main et y déposa un doux baiser.  
Je reçus alors un frisson qui était passé comme une décharge électrique. Son accent était un magnifique son à entendre.  
- Excusez moi.. Mais.. Il me semble avoir entendu un accent qui ne vient d'absolument pas des USA? Dis-je d'une voix timide qui ne me ressemblait pas.  
- Non.. Vous avez raison.. Souria Joseph. Je viens d'Angleterre. De Londres plus particulièrement.  
Un Anglais? Les Anglais sont souvent sexy.. C'était peut-être pour ça.  
- Oh.. Un Anglais alors? J'ai déjà visité Londres.. Cette ville est envoûtante.  
Nous étions partis pour une bonne relation et une bonne discussion.

* * *

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
Je cherchais depuis quelques minutes Nina, je voulais lui offrir un verre mais aucune trace d'elle. Je tournais alors la tête et comme par magie elle était là. J'esquissais alors un sourire mais l'effaçais bientôt à cause de Paul qui venait de faire son entrée à ses côtés.  
Je bouillonnais intérieurement, il m'avait déjà fait le tour sur le tournage où l'on s'était rencontré. Il avait eu finalement la fille et là c'était repartis pour un tour.  
Voyant que Nina s'était échappée, je m'approchais de lui avec un froncement de sourcil et l'emmenais dans une pièce à part.  
- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes Ian ? Demanda Paul.  
Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de fermer la porte avant de me tourner vers lui.  
- Tu m'as déjà fais le tour! Lâche Nina.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.. C'est pas de ma faute si nous avons tous les deux les même goûts Ian.  
- Non il n'y a pas que ça! Rappel toi, sur le tournage de Smallvill, j'avais une bonne relation avec Laura Vandervoort mais tu as tout cassé! Tu te l'es emparée. Criais-je.  
- Et elle m'a préféré! Maintenant, Nina n'est pas comme elle. Elle est tout ce que j'aime et c'es très rare pour moi donc t'es gentil, tu me laisse tranquille.  
Il essaya de passer mais je me plaçais devant lui au dernier moment.  
- Quoi encore ?! Fit-il avec un don qui m'énervais, mon poing vola et s'écrasa sur son nez. Il émit alors un gémissement de douleur puisque son nez s'était mit à saigner.  
Il me prit par ma veste et me jeta sur la porte qui se cassa. Je tournais soudain la tête avec difficulté et vis avec horreur que tout le monde nous regardait. Tant-pis, je me levais alors et attrapais Paul avant de lui mettre à nouveau mon poing dans la figure. Celui-ci riposta et attrapa mon poing pour tordre mon poignet ce qui me fit hurler de douleur. Je n'allais pas laisser ça passer et je me jetais sur lui, il roula pour se retrouver au dessus de moi.  
- STOP! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

* * *

Qui s'est mit à crier? Est-ce que cette personne arrivera à les arrêter? Comment Julie réagira ? === Suite au prochain chapitre! Laissez une petite review merci..


	6. Chapitre Five

**Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à rappeler que mon histoire est purement inventée, que ce ne sont pas la vraie vie des acteurs. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que dans ce chapitre, il y aura une scène de Lemon. Bisous!**

**Reviews: Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir! **

* * *

**Pdv de Nina Dobrev:**  
Après avoir laissé Paul à l'entrée, je me dirigeais vers le bar de la soirée. Je jetais un oeil sur les boissons avant de commander une simple coupe de Champagne. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être repérée en tant que mauvaise et me faire passer pour une alcoolique.  
Me retournant ensuite pour retrouver Paul, je vis Katerina. Elle était sublime, elle s'était sûrement rendue chez le coiffeur puisque ses cheveux autrefois noirs corbeaux s'étaient transformés en magnifiques cheveux blonds. Cette couleur lui allait bien, elle portait une robe rouge arrivant jusqu'aux genoux suivit d'une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur. Enfin, Julie Plec n'avait pas du tout mentit sur l'équipe. Il y avait beaucoup de canons, que ce soit en filles qu'en garçons.  
- Tu es magnifique Katherina! J'adore ta nouvelle couleur. Souriai-je.  
- Non mais tu rigoles, tu as vu ta beauté, à côté de toi je ne fais pas le poids croit-moi..  
J'allais protester quand j'entendis d'énormes bruits. Je me retournais et suivis tout le monde qui venait d'encercler deux personnes au sol. En les découvrant, je fronçais les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils à terre, l'un sur l'autre, tâchés de sangs. En continuant la route, mon regard se posa sur la porte cassée. Ils s'étaient donc bagarrés mais pourquoi? Quelle était la raison? Ils me semblaient proches, amis, en bon terme. Tout le monde les regardait faire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de s'interposer.

* * *

**Pdv de Joseph Morgan:**  
Candice était magnifique dans cette longue robe, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Rien à dire à part qu'elle était parfaite. Nous nous entendions super bien, le courant fonctionnait à merveille. Le son de sa voix était une mélodie qui pouvait absolument m'endormir sur le champs, elle était douce et pleine de charmes.  
- Donc.. Tu seras Caroline Forbes dans la série ?  
- Eh oui.. J'espère que je pourrais être la fofolle de la bande.. Ria t-elle.  
J'éclatais de rire, je la voyais déjà faire et j'avais qu'une seule hâte c'était de jouer des scènes avec cette fille. Sa bonne humeur et joie de vivre re-sortait et c'est ce qui me plaisait chez elle. Bien-sûr comme à chaque fois, quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose coupa ce moment. Ma tête se tourna alors directement vers les bruits, j'attrapais rapidement la main de Candice avant de m'approcher de la foule regroupée. Deux hommes se battaient, apparemment des acteurs du casting dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. Voyant que personnes réagissaient, je me mis à avancer et me mis à hurler.  
- STOP!  
Tous les yeux se braquèrent soudain sur moi. J'avais eu raison de réagir au lieu de rester les bras croisés.  
- Cela ne sert à rien de vous battre. Je pense que la raison doit être stupide.  
Je m'avançais alors et les aidais à se relever.  
Ils avaient fait une grosse connerie et je craignais d'être à leurs place lorsque je vis Julie.  
- Suivez moi dehors. Tous les deux et maintenant. Fit-elle avec un ton catégorique.

* * *

**Pdv de Ian Somerhalder:**  
Heureusement que le nouveau de l'équipe nous avait séparé.. Nous nous serions sûrement battus encore et encore. Je trouvais que la réaction était débile mais il avait été trop loin et se foutait de moi. Notre relation s'était dégradée en même pas une journée, je trouvais Paul sympas mais mes points de vues s'étaient changés en quelques heures..  
Je suivis alors Julie qui voulait me voir moi et Paul, cela ne devait guère l'enchanter. Nous avions déjà tout gâché en si peu de temps.  
- Ne m'expliquez pas. Je sais quelle est la raison. Une fille. J'ai vu votre regard.  
Ni Paul, ni moi parlait. Elle avait raison sur ce point et de plus nous n'étions pas discrets puisqu'elle l'avait remarqué.  
- Je ne veux pas de ça pour l'équipe. Je veux que le tournage se déroule dans de bonnes conditions et si cela refait surface.. Ce ne sera pas possible. Alors essayez de la chopper si vous le voulez mais ne détruisez pas votre lien pour ça. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos blessures.. Les maquilleuses mettront du fond de teins pour les cacher.  
Nous acceptions tous les deux avant de repartir à la soirée comme si de rien était.

* * *

**Eclipse de quelques heures**.

**Pdv de Candice Accola:**  
Après l'incident qui s'était produit, la soirée était revenue à la normale, j'étais repartie discutée avec Joseph, il était très sympas et surtout très séduisant. Son accent me faisait simplement craquer. Nos verres ne faisaient que se remplir et se vider. Voyant vaguement l'heure, je demandais alors à Joseph quelle heure était-il.  
- Hey, toi là. Dit moi l'heure s'teuplait..  
- Voyons voir.. Il est euh.. Il plissa alors les yeux quelques secondes. Il est trois heures. Tu crois qu'on est le matin ou l'aprèm ?  
Nous nous étions plantés en plein fou rire.  
- Baaaaah... Matin idiot va! Bon. C'est pas tout mais je vais y aller moi.  
Je m'approchais alors de la porte et essayais de descendre les escaliers mais je ratais une marche. Par chance deux bras musclés m'arrêtèrent dans la lancée. Je tournais alors la tête et vis Joseph avec un sourire en coin.  
- Han merci.. Ricanai-je sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
- Je devrais peut-être te raccompagner ma belle..  
J'acceptais alors ne sachant pas comment rentrer de toute façon.

**Eclipse d'une heure**.

Enfin arrivé devant chez moi après de longues minutes de marche, je posais mon regard sur lui.  
- Désolé de ne pas avoir reconnu tout de suite ma maison mais je suis comment dire.. Saoûle et c'est le bordel dans ma tête là vois-tu ? Riai-je.  
- Tiens.. On est deux dans ce cas, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me jetais à son cou et entamais un baiser langoureux. Surprise, voyant qu'il répondait au baiser, je poussais la porte avec mon pied sans lâcher ses lèvres et la referma derrière moi. Je le guidais au fur et à mesure pour ensuite atterrir dans ma chambre. Joseph me poussa alors sur le lit et se planta au dessus mettant ses deux mains de chaque côtés. Il descendit sa bouche pour parsemer mon cou de baisers ce qui me provoqua un énorme frisson. Je fis rapidement voler ses habits dans chaque coins de la pièce et caressais son torse musclé pour ensuite descendre jouer avec les bords de son caleçon. Le garçon Britannique arracha ma robe d'une façon sauvage avant de descendre ses baisers sur ma poitrine. Il caressa mes hanches d'une façon douce qui fit monter la chaleur entre nos corps. Je finis par enlever son dernier vêtement et me frottais contre lui avec envie. À cause de l'alcool, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il enleva alors ma culotte et nous fûmes bientôt plus qu'un.


End file.
